familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Leif Jensen (1886-1955)
Chicago, Illinois |Baptism = |Emigration = |Siblings = |Death = Lake Geneva, Wisconsin |Burial = |Father = Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) |Mother = Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) |Spouse = Agnes Hansen (1890-1965) |Marriage = circa 1915 (age 29) |Children = Robert William Jensen (1917-1963) Virginia Grace Jensen (1922-?) Muriel Elaine Jensen (1928) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Findagrave = }} Leif Jensen (1886-1955) was a Chicago stockbroker at Paul H. Davis Brokerage (now Hornblower and Weeks. (b. October 04, 1886, Chicago, Cook County, Illinois, USA - d. Sunday, June 26, 1955, Lake Geneva, Walworth County, Wisconsin, USA) Name His name is pronounced "life". Birth *Andrew Havig Jensen (1861-1930) *Lena Elaine Olson (1860-1938) Siblings *Mary Marie Jensen (1883-1969) aka Marie Jensen, who married Albert Rath (1881-1950) and later married Nels Hemwall (1875-1965) *Thea Jensen (1885-1910) who married Max Caro (1882-c1920) *Leonard A. Jensen (1887-1979) who married Gertrude Louise Brock (1892-1944) *Josetta Dorothy Jensen (1889-1940) aka Dolly Jensen, who married William J. Gogerty (1893-1939) *Margerite Jensen (1891-1986) aka Daisy Jensen, who married Francis Joseph Woods (1891-1972) aka Frank Woods *Sally Jensen (1893-1965) aka Goldie Jensen, who married William Holm (1891-1983) *Eleanor Margaret Jensen (1897-1987) who married Mahlon Edward Shanahan (1900-1993) *Alvin Jensen (1900-1986) who married Helen Mae Baldwin (1907-1998) Marriage Leif married Agnes Hansen (1890-1965) around 1916. Children *Robert William Jensen (1917-1963) *Virginia Grace Jensen (1922-?) who married George Riddle Banta III (1923-2005) *Muriel Elaine Jensen (1928- ) who married Thomas Arnold Patterson (1924- ) Chicago, Illinois A "Leif Jensen" is in the Chicago City Directory for 1917 working as a "chief clerk" at 608 South Dearborn Avenue and living at 5005 Iowa Avenue. Leif appears in the 1920 United States Census and 1930 United States Census living at 4932 West Austin Avenue in Chicago, Illinois. In the 1930 US Census Leif is the head of household and he is living in the same building as his sister Dolly, and her husband, William J. Gogerty. Around 1931 Leif moved to an apartment building that he owned at 5643 North Spaulding Avenue in Chicago and during the Great Depression he had his siblings move into the rental units. Death Sandra Elaine Shanahan (1935- ) says: "He worked for the firm of Paul H. Davis Brokerage in Chicago. He was fishing on Lake Geneva with Goldie Jensen and her husband, Bill Holm, when he died." Funeral notice His funeral notice appeared in the Chicago Daily Tribune on June 28, 1955 and reads as follows: Leif Jensen, The funeral of Leif Jensen of 429 Linden Avenue, Wilmette, formerly of Highland Park, a broker, will be held at 2 p.m. tomorrow in the chapel at 1567 Maple Avenue, Evanston. He died Sunday at Lake Geneva. Mr. Jensen was for many years associated with Paul H. Davis company, now Hornblower and Weeks, as a partner and customers' man. He leaves a widow, Agnes; a son, Robert, of Highland Park, and two daughters, Mrs. Virginia Banta of Menasha, Wisconsin, and Mrs. Muriel Patterson of Kenosha, Wisconsin. Source Researched and written by Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) for Findagrave starting on October 29, 2003. The biography was migrated to Familypedia on April 1, 2007. External links *Leif Jensen (1886-1955) at Findagrave See also *Dale Leigh Patterson (1956-2010) Images File:Jensen-Leif 1886 birth.png|1886 birth with him not named yet File:1900 census Jensen Olson.jpg|1900 US census Image:Jensen-Leif 054.jpg|1910-1920 circa Image:Jensen-Leif 22.jpg|1910-1920 circa File:1910 census Jensen Hansen.jpg|1910 US census Image:Jensen-Leif Dolly.jpg|1910 circa Josetta Dorothy Jensen (1889-1940), aka Dolly and Leif Jensen (1886-1955) File:1930 census Jensen Hansen.jpg|1920 US census File:Elk Falls Ranch in Park County, Colorado circa 1940-1945.jpg|1925 circa at Elk Falls Ranch, Park County, Colorado File:Stella S. Jensen (1892-1985) Severs and Leif Jensen (1886-1955) and Pearl Mae Jensen (1889-1970) McCoy at the Elk Falls ranch in Colorado circa 1925.png|1925 circa at Elk Falls Ranch, Park County, Colorado File:1930 census Jensen Hansen.jpg|1930 US census Image:Jensen-AndrewHavig 02.jpg|1929 at Lake Geneva, Wisconsin File:Jensen-Leif 1942 draft.jpg|1942 World War II draft registration File:Muriel Jensen (1928) Patterson's Christmas flyer from December 19, 1970.jpg|Muriel Jensen (1928) Patterson's Christmas flyer from December 19, 1970 Ancestors Category:Non-SMW people articles